What Do You Want For Christmas?
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Bechloe g!p beca... beca wearing a t-shirt that says 'im not santa but you can sit on my lap'" A/N: I didn't read what I copied and pasted because I wanted to post it before. I didn't realize there was more. I promise I'm not dating myself.


Chloe knew going in, that Beca Mitchell was difficult. She expected having to coax her girlfriend to do simple things on a daily basis. Most days she was fine with it, but on Christmas Eve Chloe had hoped it would different. The brunette and the red head had been dating for three years, but this was their first holiday season living together and trying to coordinate spending time with their respective families. They had planned on going to Beca's mother's house at two and staying until five. From there they would have dinner Dr. Mitchell and Sheila before going to Chloe's parents house for a gift exchange and cards.

When Chloe woke up at 11, she saw Beca was already awake and assumed she was getting ready. Upon further investigation, the red head found the DJ in her home studio working on a mix, but promised she wouldn't throw off their schedule. At one, Chloe got out of the shower, and again saw a showered and ready Beca mixing at her computer. The red head was surprised at how easy the brunette was being today and wondered what the catch was while she did her make up.

At 1:30, Chloe was ready to go and went to let Beca know it was time to go. When the DJ turned around, the ginger couldn't help but laugh at what her girlfriend was wearing. "Beca, where did you get that shirt and please tell me you don't actually think you're wearing that t-shirt to Christmas Eve."

An expression of mock hurt came across Beca's features, "What? Why not? I've been planning this outfit since Halloween."

"I can't tell if you're serious or kidding, so I'm going to tell you. First of all, you're not wearing a t-shirt, you have to at least put a flannel on. Second, the shirt says, 'I'm not Santa, but you can sit on my lap', that shirt isn't leaving this house. And last but not least, you don't have any pants on."

Beca's trademark smirk spread across her face, "If you sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas, I'll change my top and put my pants on."

The red head wasn't sure what the catch was, but knew that fighting would only make them late and decided to go with what Beca wanted. When Chloe sat on Beca's lap, the brunette let out a soft moan before putting her lips on her girlfriend's ear and whispering, "What do you want for Christmas baby?"

Chloe smirked, she knew what Beca wanted to hear and due to lack of time decided to just go with it, "After my amazing girlfriend and I go everywhere we have to for Christmas Eve. When we come home I want her to fuck me so hard the neighbor kids wake up."

"I think you've been a good girl all year and deserve to open one of your presents early."

"It better be a quick gift," Chloe mumbled as she turned to straddle Beca and capture her lips in a kiss. Beca's hands made their way up Chloe's thighs, disappeared under her skirt and removed her thong. The red head sank down on Beca's cock, taking it all in one thrust. The girls wasted no time setting a fast and relentless pace, but for different reasons. Chloe didn't want to be late and Beca was reveling in the fact that the red head wasn't teasing her relentlessly. Like usual, Beca was the first to come, biting down on Chloe's shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut while continuing to thrust so Chloe could reach orgasm.

When the brunette was coming down from her high, she started thrusting into Chloe with a new found vigor and reached her hand down to work Chloe's clit. The sensation was enough to throw the red head over the edge. After both girls had fully recovered from their orgasms, Chloe got off of Beca's lap and starting redressing herself while the brunette immediately went to their bedroom to change, as promised. It only took her a few minutes to put on a flannel and a pair of skinny jeans. Beca held her hand out to Chloe, "Ready?"

"I'm ready if you are," with that the couple made their way to the car and made their way to their first stop.


End file.
